


Getting Answers

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin had recently left the group, and Howie had proposed to his long-time girlfriend. Howie calls Kevin to tell him about the news, and gets answers to questions that had been plaguing him since he proposed, and Kevin learns some eye opening facts, that forces him to confront why he left in the first place.





	Getting Answers

The year was 2006, not long after Kevin ’s departure from the group. His remaining bandmates had vowed to stay together, and signed a record deal to record two new albums. Kevin had given the group his blessing to continue, and withdrew from the spotlight. The other four respected his decision, but felt the loss of their oldest brother keenly. 

Howie was feeling extremely nervous as he picked up his cell phone. He had proposed to his longtime girlfriend not long ago, and he and Leigh had just set their wedding date, for the following December. Howie had told his other bandmates about the wedding date, but had yet to talk to Kevin. He was wondering what his older brother would say, and if he would come to his wedding. 

“Hey man, what’s going on?” Kevin answered his brother’s call. 

“Nothing much dude, just wanted to talk to you about something” Howie hesitantly spoke. 

Kevin was puzzled about his former bandmate’s hesitation, what could this possibly be about? As his thoughts raced, he listened to Howie’s stammering and stumbling over his words, becoming very concerned. 

“Is everything alright with you Howie? Something wrong with Leigh, or the other guys?” Kevin questioned, wanting to know what was troubling his friend. 

“Yes, everyone’s okay, I just wanted to tell you that I proposed to Leigh last week” Howie revealed. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!!! So beyond happy for you and Leigh! You guys have been together forever, and I can’t wait to see your relationship grow even more” Kevin was sincerely happy for Howie, but he could tell there was something else he wanted to talk about. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it so much and I know Leigh does too. We actually set a wedding date already. The wedding is December 8, of next year. We can’t wait for the day to come” Howie spoke. 

He was hesitant to ask if Kevin would come, not realizing that Kevin would take that problem away from him with the next thing he said. 

“Awesome, Howie! I can’t wait to get an invite! Kristin and I will definitely be there” Kevin enthused to his bewildered brother. 

“Wait, you really will come? I was hesitant to ask, since it’s not been long since you left. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be back around us already” Howie reluctantly spoke his biggest fear out loud. 

“Are you insane? Why would I let this break I am on stop me from supporting you and Leigh on your big day? If you think I would miss this, then you really don’t know me at all” Kevin semi-lectured Howie, he couldn’t believe that the man thought he would miss his wedding. 

“Thank you, God! I don’t know why but I was super nervous to call you, because I wasn’t sure if you would come. I know I am being stupid about the entire thing, but I was genuinely afraid to ask” Howie spoke haltingly to Kevin, whose face fell as he listened to his brother. 

Kevin thought about what had happened when he left, did he really give off a vibe of wanting to be completely left alone? He hated hearing the hesitance in Howie’s voice. 

“Howie, what happened after I left? Did I give off a vibe of wanting to be left alone? Because looking back on our conversations, it seems like you haven’t talked about Backstreet Boys stuff at all. You know that I am still interested in what you guys put out, I just need a break from it all right now” Kevin inquired. 

“I’m going to be completely honest, and say that you kind of did. The four of us met after you left, and decided to not bother you with band stuff anymore, so that you could focus on what you had left to do. We thought that you wanted a complete separation” Howie confessed. 

Howie’s confession was a punch in the gut to Kevin. He knew that he had to talk to his brothers at some point soon, and clear the air. He wanted to make it known that they could come to him with anything, even if it had to do with the band. Kevin didn’t want to make his brothers feel abandoned, but it seems that that is what happened. 

“I am so sorry for that Howie, and I want to talk to you and the other guys soon, and clear all of this up. I want to hear about everything, and I don’t want you guys to feel like you can’t come to me anymore. I will still support you guys completely, no matter if I am part of the group or not” Kevin pleaded with Howie to understand. 

“Thank you for saying that, and I am sure the other guys will want to hear it as well. We miss you a lot, and keeping stuff from you felt wrong, but we didn’t want to be the ones to make you come back until you were ready to. Hopefully we can hang out soon together, I’d like to see you soon” Howie told Kevin, who agreed with him. They spoke for another few minutes, before Kevin had to go. 

As Howie hung up the phone, he was glad that he called Kevin. He had gotten the answer he wanted, and had told Kevin about what had happened after he left. Howie couldn’t wait to get the five of them back together to have dinner, or play video games together again. As Howie left his office to go see Leigh, he knew that one day the Backstreet Boys would be whole again, and he couldn’t wait until that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot, into what I thought may have happened after Kevin left in 2006, and with Howie's wedding 18 months later. I have been extremely humbled by the reactions to my recent works, and I can't wait to share what else I have in store. I have about 15 stories left to post, and I am actively still writing, so I will have stories posting every few days. I'll post my next one Monday or Tuesday. See y'all in my next story!


End file.
